


Surprise Additions

by Lasafara



Series: Holiday Hooligan [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Hiding polyamory, Implied Jody/Donna, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Poor sex ed, Religious intolerance of sexual activity, Underage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasafara/pseuds/Lasafara
Summary: When Cas walked into a women's restroom, he wasn't expecting a distraught child. But he'll do what he can to help, come hell or high water.





	Surprise Additions

Castiel generally made it a point not to intrude into other people’s business. Growing up as he did, it generally had worked out best for him if he’d kept his head down and avoided getting into the middle of things. At the same time, his natural inclination was to help, and if he could do that without negative repercussions, he was willing to try. 

Which was how he found himself standing in the park, watching as a teenage boy paced in front of the women’s restroom chewing on his fingernails and glancing nervously at the door every few seconds. Cas was just debating whether or not to question the boy when a wail erupted from the restroom, startling the boy. The boy, dark haired and still in the throes of puberty, turned frantically, nearly bursting into the restroom, before he seemed to remember where he actually was, and stopped, resuming his pacing. He was even more agitated than before, now, and clearly unsure of what to do. 

Cas paused for a moment longer, and then came to a decision. Tucking his water bottle back into his hip pouch, he pulled his earbuds out of his ears and let them dangle around his neck. Then he headed for the door to the women’s restroom, where the crying had gotten quieter but definitely had not stopped. The boy at the door startled when he walked by, his mouth open to speak but Cas didn’t give him a chance. 

The crying was coming from a stall, and had quieted further when Cas had opened the main door to the restroom, but they still hadn’t stopped completely. So Cas knocked on the door to the stall gently. “Ma’am? Are you okay?”

There came some sniffles, a choked sob, and then the stall door opened. A teenage girl stood there, trying desperately to get her tears stopped. Cas hesitated for only a moment, and then placed a hand on her shoulder. “Why are you crying? Is there any way I can help?”

Suddenly the girl launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. Cas stood awkwardly for a long moment. Hugs were not common in his household growing up, and while Dean’s family was very affectionate, they had learned to be somewhat cautious around him because of his history. A hug from a stranger was unheard-of. At the same time, however, the child clearly was in distress, and Cas couldn’t ignore that. So after a moment, he put his arms around her, extremely loosely, and patted her gently on the back.

It seemed to be enough, and after a long moment, she calmed and pulled away, wiping her eyes. At a loss, Cas waved his hand in front of the paper towel dispenser, trying to get a towel for her. After three tries, with Cas getting more and more frustrated, the child finally waved her own hand in front of it. The machine dispensed a towel immediately, and the girl giggled. Cas supposed that was okay, since it was nice to see her smile.

“I’m sorry,” she said, wiping her eyes with the towel. “I didn’t mean to get snot all over you.”

Cas shrugged. “I was out for a run anyway. Bodily fluids are simply part of the activity.”

The girl giggled again.

“Why are you upset?” Cas asked again, hoping she was calm enough to answer. Perhaps he would be able to help, or at least direct her to someone who could.

The girl reached into the stall she’d been in and picked up something from on top of the toilet paper dispenser. She handed it to Cas, who looked at it carefully. He’d never actually seen one of these before, so it took him a moment to realize what he was looking at, but finally it dawned on him. 

“You’re pregnant,” he said softly. The girl began to sniffle again, and Cas pulled her back into his arms, a little less awkwardly this time. She calmed quicker this time, and pulled away.

“Do your parents know?”

The girl shook her head hard. “They’ll kill me! I’m not even supposed to be dating until I’m 18, and they think Jimmy is a bad influence! They’ll kick me out of the house! Jimmy and I can’t afford a baby!” 

Cas cut her off before she could get more hysterical. “What about Jimmy’s parents?”

She shook her head again. “They’re Catholic. Mama doesn’t like them cuz she says that good Baptist girls don’t hang out with Catholic boys cuz Catholics are going to hell. But they’re just as strict and will probably kick Jimmy out, or at least not let him help me.”

“Have you thought about an abortion?” Cas asked, gently.

“But that’s murder!” The girl wailed.

Cas figured the issue of abortion was better dealt with another day. “What if you could find a home for the child?”

“Like… Adoption? I dunno if I could keep it a secret that long, but if I could, that’d be okay. I’d be happy knowing that my baby went to someone who’d love it.” The girl looked down at her stomach, rubbing a hand over the flat planes that would eventually expand to hold a child. Cas thought for a moment, and then nodded.

“All right. If you are willing to trust me, I have a lot of friends, and I think we can help you. Is that acceptable?”

The girl nodded, and then seemed to remember her manners. “Oh! I’m Amelia, by the way.”

“I’m Castiel. Here. Let me give you my phone number.” Cas scrambled for a piece of paper and pencil, until Amelia pulled out her backpack and produced a notebook and pen. “All right. This first one is my cell phone. Send me a text as soon as you can, and I’ll program your number in. Then, I promise I will answer the phone for you no matter what. The second one is my landline. I have two...roommates. With your permission, I will tell them about you, and then if for some reason you can’t get ahold of me, you can call the landline and talk to one of them. Is that acceptable?”

Amelia nodded, and took back her notebook and pen, shoving them into her backpack. “You really think you can help us?”

“I’m positive. We’ll make sure you’re safe, you and Jimmy and your baby,” Cas promised. Amelia gave him one more hug, and before he managed to coordinate enough to return it, she’d dashed out the door. He left the restroom to see Amelia and the boy who’d been standing outside the restroom (Jimmy, probably?) running to the parking area. Cas hoped she’d actually call, but if she didn’t, at least he’d calmed a crying child.

***** 

Cas talked to Benny and Dean that night. They agreed that if she reached out, they'd do what they could to help her. At 11pm that night, Cas heard his cell phone ping with a text message. Dean had claimed the right side of their king-size bed, with Benny on the left, leaving Cas in the middle. It meant getting to the phone was next to impossible. 

That didn't stop him from trying. Dean’s side had Cas's phone, so Cas carefully leveraged himself up over Dean's body. Dean murmured and wrapped an arm around Cas's waist, snuggling against his chest. Cas was able to grab the phone off the charger, though when he laid back down, Dean remained attached. It made it a little awkward to check his messages, but Cas managed.

 **Unknown Number:** _Hey, sorry it's so late. My parents just went to bed. This is Amelia. Are you sure you can really help me?_

Cas one-handedly programmed her number into his contacts, and then carefully replied.

 **Cas:** _Of course we can. I'll get a plan started tomorrow. Keep in touch._

 **Amelia:** _K. Thank u._

He couldn't get the phone back onto the charger without disturbing Dean, who appeared to have turned into an octopus. Instead, he tucked it into their pillows and hoped he could find it in the morning. 

*****

The next couple of weeks were crazy. Between the three of them, Cas, Dean, and Benny all made decent money, and since they were content sharing a two-bedroom apartment, they had saved back quite a bit. Dean’s twins, Ben and Emma, were only over on the weekends and some holidays, and although being in 2nd grade meant more school expenses, the seven-year-olds were able to enjoy activities that the men often enjoyed themselves as well, cutting down on some expenses. There was no way Amelia was going to talk to her parents about prenatal health care and health insurance options, so instead, the boys took her to the nearest Planned Parenthood, where they explained that they'd be paying for everything. Planned Parenthood was also able to help with the financial aspect of things as well.

However, near the end of her first trimester, Amelia began to get very anxious. “Cas, I'm starting to gain weight! My parents are absolutely going to notice! I'll be kicked out for sure!”

That's when Cas and Dean sat down with her to discuss options. 

“So, we have an idea for how to handle the last six months of your pregnancy,” Cas said, sitting on the couch with Dean. Amelia and Jimmy were on the loveseat, holding hands and looking terrified. 

“We know that we aren't exactly a… conventional Christian household,” Cas began. Dean snorted, and Cas smacked him before continuing. “But we'd like you to consider letting us adopt your child. We'll still help with medical bills and hiding your pregnancy either way. But we would really like the chance to be fathers, and this seems like a gift from the heavens.”

Amelia looked like she might begin to cry at any moment. “Could I still name the child? And maybe babysit?”

Dean smiled, glancing at Cas before responding, “Can't say no to a little help, anytime.”

“We'd be honored to let you choose a name. And of course you could visit anytime,” Cas said.

Amelia and Jimmy shared a whispered conversation, while Dean and Cas looked on nervously. They'd made the decision between the three of them that Benny should stay out of it. Dean and Cas were a little more presentable as parents. They weren't lying or leaving Benny out, but polyamorous relationships were still largely frowned upon, and they weren't sure what legal hoops they might have to jump through to adopt a child. Having a designated pair to adopt meant that they wouldn't have to fight the system so hard.

Jimmy and Amelia finished their conversation and looked at the two men. Dean took Cas's hand, as much to calm his own nerves as to soothe Cas, though he would never admit that. “If you need time to make a decision,” Cas began.

“No. We. We would really like it if you would adopt our baby. We'd really really like it,” Jimmy said, all in a rush. 

Cas and Dean both heaved a sigh of relief, and then, smiling, turned back to the teenagers. “With that settled, we'd like to talk options. Amelia, you said you'd wanted to go into law school, correct?” Cas asked.

Amelia nodded. Cas smiled and then continued, “We have a friend, she and her partner live a few hours from here. Jody Mills is a sheriff, and has offered to put you up for the last two trimesters. You'll transfer into a local school, plus she'll take you on as an apprentice, so that you can learn about the application of the law in everyday life. When she's busy, her partner Donna Hanscum will be there as well. They will make sure you get to all your doctor appointments, and we'll give them the money you need to pay for things. Would… would that be acceptable?”

Amelia nodded excitedly. “Can Jimmy come too?”

“No, it would be too suspicious if you both won a semester long internship in the same place. But we'll make sure he can visit whenever possible,” Cas explained. 

Jimmy nodded at that. “Makes sense. How are you gonna swing it with her parents?”

“Basically we've got your school counselor, Missouri Moseley, on our side. She's agreed to tell your parents that you won an internship semester at a university, for learning about law enforcement first-hand, and that the university places you with a law enforcement agency somewhere in the country for a semester. Dean's brother Sam is a lawyer, and he's written up a convincing document awarding you the internship, to give to your parents. It won't say where you're going, but that it will be determined upon arrival. She’s willing to meet with your parents to reassure them if necessary,” Cas said.

“Sam’ll also be dealing with the adoption part too. And one of us will try to be with you for every doctor visit, and we'll be happy to bring Jimmy if we can and you want him there,” Dean said.

Amelia started to cry, and Jimmy’s face contorted as he attempted to appear manly while not bursting into tears himself. Dean and Cas both looked at each other, a bit daunted. This situation was a bit more Benny’s purview than theirs, and they were both wishing they’d sent him in instead of themselves. What was done was done, though, and finally Dean stood up and knelt in front of the loveseat. “Guys? Are you… Did we do something wrong?”

Amelia shook her head. “I’m just… M-my baby is gonna get to grow up with you, a-and you’re so nice, and I’m gonna ha-have the best stuff to put in my c-college apps and I-I’m not gonna die a-alone in a gutter with my baby!” She was wailing by the time she finished.

Jimmy pulled Amelia in against his chest, his eyes finally spilling over. “I. _We_. We don’t know how to thank you.”

Dean grinned. “Make sure you keep using those condoms and pills the docs gave you, and a little free baby-sitting from time to time won’t hurt.”

The teenagers chuckled through their tears.

*****

Amelia’s parents bought the internship offer hook, line, and sinker. Amelia was bussed off to Jody and Donna’s place, and had a grand time learning all about law enforcement while she finished up her junior year in high school. She did have to switch to online learning near the end of her third trimester, and spent a lot of time reading old case files and sorting files, because she simply couldn’t be on her feet for long periods of time anymore. Jimmy was there for nearly every doctor’s appointment, while Dean, Cas, and Benny switched off who got to go. The conversation about what the three men actually were to each other had been interesting, to say the least, with the still very conservative teenagers, but they’d known the men for some time by that point. Jimmy had been concerned, but Amelia had mostly been upset that she’d lost the bet that Dean and Benny were secretly dating. She’d calmed Jimmy down, and ultimately they’d decided that it didn’t change their position on adoption.

Meanwhile, Dean, Cas, and Benny began house-hunting, and Sam started the process of the adoption itself. Because they were doing a private adoption, they weren’t bothering the state for a lot, but they still needed to prove that they had a suitable home environment for a child. It was decided that Benny would have a “separate room” for the purposes of the home study, and they could repurpose the room into a guest room after the adoption was final. For the purposes of keeping the teenagers’ parents out of the loop, there were no plans to tell the child who their parents had been until Jimmy and Amelia were willing and able to reveal that information to their own families. Dean, Cas, and Benny needed a bigger house, though, one that could feasibly hold both a “couple” and a “roommate,” as well as space for a child. 

The birth itself was somewhat traumatic for everyone involved. Amelia was overdue by a week before she finally went into labor. Jody sat with her for the first four hours, until Dean and Jimmy were able to arrive. Amelia proceeded to scream obscenities at Jimmy for another three hours, while Jimmy alternated between attempting to console her and trying not to throw up. By hour ten, it was over, and Amelia was holding a baby girl. Jimmy had passed out and was lying in a cot nearby.

“So, what’s her name?” Dean asked.

“...Claire. Her name is Claire,” Amelia said, wonderingly, staring down at the child as if she were the whole world.

“...You still ready to give her up?” Dean asked, watching Amelia carefully. He didn’t want to lose this baby, but no one in the world could force a mother to give up her child. Dean wasn’t about to try, if that wasn’t what Amelia wanted. They’d work something else out, if they had to.

There was a long moment, while Amelia looked down at the child she’d given birth to, and then she nodded. “Here, she better get used to you, Daddy.”

Dean burst into smiles, and leaned down to lift Claire into his arms. “Hey baby girl. I’m gonna be your new daddy. That okay with you?”

Claire blinked, and then yawned, turning her tiny head towards Dean’s chest. Dean’s heart nearly ruptured with the amount of love pouring out of him for this tiny person in his arms. He’d been through this before, with his twins, but it was just as amazing as the first time. Cas and Benny were on the way, with the carseat and supplies they would need to take Claire on her first road trip. Jody would be taking Amelia home to her place, where the teenager would stay for another month, giving her a chance to lose enough of the baby weight that she could reasonably argue that she’d just gained a few pounds, rather than that she’d just given birth. Jimmy would be staying as well. It was summertime, and he had convinced his parents he was going to a church-sponsored summer camp. It would be a time for the two teenagers to spend together, and decide how to proceed in their relationship.

For now, Dean stared down at the bundle in his arms, charting her life with his mind’s eye. She’d grow up in a household full of love, with a vast extended family that was more than just blood. She’d be wonderful and rebellious, beautiful and defiant, and he couldn’t wait to get to know her. 

“Claire Mary Winchester. Welcome to the family.”


End file.
